


A Stranger's Name

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Rafael is going through some severe writer's block, so he decides to go into his favorite coffee shop for inspiration. He finds it in the form of a handsome stranger who wears his heart on his sleeve.Coffee Shop AU.





	A Stranger's Name

**Author's Note:**

> I have a handful of short one-shots that I need to upload, so here's one while I try to finish my Devil Wears Prada AU. Can a fandom ever have too many coffee shop aus? I don't think so. So here's my contribution. 
> 
> English is not my first language, but I try. Enjoy!

Rafael took a deep breath as the steam coming up from his cup warmed his face. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to will  _ something _ to come out of him. It had been almost two weeks and his current writer’s block was about to kill him. Not even coming into his favorite shop seemed to be helping at all. 

He was on his third cup of coffee and the new document on his computer was still blank. 

He took a big sip of his drink, letting it burn his tongue slightly. He looked around the café with a defeated look on his face. The place was almost empty, save for a couple of college students with books spread across their tables as they typed furiously on their computers. If only Rafael could relate to that.

The bell above the door rang then, and a tall man walked in. Rafael sat up, coffee suddenly forgotten. He was gorgeous and, as he shrugged off his coat and smiled at the barista, Rafael felt himself drawn to him instantly. 

The man was tall, lean, almost statuesque. He talked with his hands as he told the barista something. His fingers were long and slender, making the gestures look graceful. He seemed to have an easy laugh, his hand coming up to cover half of his face as he giggled into it. The skin around his eyes crinkled with the width of his smile and it showed off his charming dimples. 

Rafael watched closely as the man finished his order, thanked the barista profusely and looked around for a table. Their eyes met for a moment, a pause that made Rafael’s heart skip a beat, then he made his way to a few tables away from him, but thankfully still perfectly on his line of sight.

He pushed up the sleeves of his sweater, revealing the protruding veins going up his forearms. His hair was brushed away from his face and there was a little bit of gel on it, keeping the waves in place. The color really stroke Rafael. The dark blond strands had grey in it, and it was fascinating to watch it as it caught the light. 

As the man sat down, he pulled a computer from a beat-up messenger bag and opened it on the table. From there, Rafael could see his eyes were a clear blue. It sparkled with eagerness and kindness.

The barista served him a steaming cup of cappuccino, and he smiled at her again. He sighed happily after the first sip, his smile still tugging at the corner of his impressively pink lips. 

He fell into deep concentration after that, looking at his screen with both elbows propped up on the table, his brow furrowing and unforrowing here and there. He was incredibly expressive, and Rafael couldn’t take his eyes away. 

After a while though, it got boring. He wasn’t really doing anything other than watching the screen and taking sips of his coffee. But then Rafael had an idea. 

He stood up and walked to the counter, the furthest corner away from the man. The barista smiled politely at him. “How can I help you, sir?”

“Could you please serve your best cake to that man over there,” he pointed as he took his wallet out of his pocket. “And I’ll pay for the drink he's already had, but get him a refill. Is that okay?”

The barista had a soft look on her face as she took the money Rafael handed her. “Of course. And what’s your name?”

“Oh, don’t tell him it’s from me,” Rafael waved a hand. “Just an act of kindness. And keep the change.”

She smiled brightly and nodded. “Thank you, sir.”

Rafael smiled back and made his way back to his table. He watched closely as the barista got the order ready and served it to the man. He subcounsciously held his breath, waiting for his reaction.

The man was confused at first, saying he didn’t order anything. In a hushed tone, Rafael heard the girl explain it was paid for, as an act of kindness. Then his expression morphed into awed disbelief as he looked at the cake and the coffee. 

He raised his head for a moment, and looked around the shop as if searching for the do-gooder. Rafael made sure to look at his screen when the man turned to him. He didn't want him to suspect anything. But when Rafael looked back at him, the man was smiling the brightest smile he had ever seen, and shaking his head slightly, giggling to himself. He took a bite of the cake with said smile still on. 

And something sparked in Rafael’s mind. 

As if they had a mind of their own, his hands fell on the keyboard and he started writing. When it came to fiction, thoughts, scenarios and concepts just fell on him at random, but he made sure to try and make some sense of it as he wrote it all down. He didn't want to miss anything, so the first notes didn’t exactly have any logic to it, but it needed to get out somehow.

About half an hour later, Rafael leaned back into his chair, his hands falling in his lap. He had about three pages of incomplete ideas, a promising outline. He smiled at the screen. He could feel more things boiling in his mind, but he let them mature there as he took a sip of his otherwise forgotten coffee. 

Rafael grimaced at it, though, for it had run cold. 

That’s when he heard someone clear their throat in front of him, and he looked up. The man he had been watching earlier was right there, a cup in each hand, a dimpled smile making Rafael melt into his chair. From this close, he could see just how truly blue the man’s eyes were. And it took his breath away. The man looked shy, but the look in his eyes was one of sincerity.

“I managed to bribe the barista into telling me who was the kind person who got me cake and a drink,” he said, and his voice was just as stunning as the rest of him. He had a bit of an accent, and Rafael honestly didn’t hate it. “So I wanted to say thank you. My name is Sonny,” Sonny introduced himself, holding out a cup of coffee.

Rafael took it gladly, and when their fingers brushed, he almost lost his grip on the cup from the thrill he felt. “You didn’t have to,” he smiled. “But thank you. I’m Rafael.”

“I was thinking,” Sonny said, flashing him another charming smile. And Rafael knew he was about to invite himself to sit with him just by the way he held himself. “Instead of us working in separate tables, would you mind if I joined you here?”

“Please,” Rafael smiled back, gesturing to the chair in front of him. “Be my guest.”

Sonny beamed and set his own cup on the table, walking back to the one he was before to gather his things. Rafael watched him as he did, and he was just as intrigued as before. 

“Thank you again, Rafael,” Sonny said as he sat down across from him.

“My pleasure,” he replied as he sipped the warm coffee.

They both went back to work, Rafael adding more and more to his outline as he looked over at the man keeping him company from time to time. 

Sonny. 

Somehow, that name suited him. And suddenly Rafael knew he had a title for his next book. 

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while listening to Taylor Swift's Begin Again, so I'd say listen to that after reading this. :D
> 
> Also, just for reference, the title for Rafael's new book is the title of this story hehe let me know what you think! Nothing makes me happier than getting kudos and comments honestly. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter for constant updates on what I'm working on: @pastelpinktv


End file.
